minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecart
|hexvalue = 148 |decvalue = 328}} The Minecart is a vehicle that the player can craft using 5 iron ingots in an upside down helmet shape on a Crafting Table. It is used for transportation, without the player giving manual effort. Minecarts are the fastest way to move between places on ground. However, they require pre-placed rails in order to move. Thus, minecarts are more effective for transporting players across commonly traversed ground. You may also propel a train of minecarts from behind with the use of a Minecart with Furnace, or also make a Minecart with Chest as a way of transporting items between two different places. Crafting |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }} As a Crafting Ingredient |product2 = |box1-8 = |box1-5 = |box2-8 = |box2-5 = }} |product2 = |box1-8 = |box1-5 = |box2-8 = |box2-5 = }} |box1-8 = |box1-5 = }} Uses Minecarts are used for faster transportation on solid ground. Any player or mob may sit in and ride a minecart along a rail. A player or mob may also push a minecart along a rail by walking into it. In addition, players may grab and push a minecart along a rail by holding the right-click mouse button. Combining a chest with a minecart creates a Minecart with Chest, which can be used to store items and blocks. Combining a furnace with a minecart creates a Minecart with Furnace, which can push other minecarts along a track. Rails Minecarts require rails placed on the ground in order to move. There are three different types of rails: a basic Rail, a Powered Rail, and a Detector Rail. Basic rails are used for moving the minecart without any boosts. They are the most commonly used because they use relatively less expensive resources compared to the two other varieties of rails. A Powered Rail is used to give the minecart a boost of speed, and require a Redstone Charge in order to be used. A Detector Rail generates a redstone charge for as long as a minecart is on it. They can be used in conjunction with Powered Rails to easily power the Powered Rails. A relatively inexpensive method is to create a track in the Nether, which will require less rail, but is more hazardous. It will also require obsidian for Nether Portals. Trivia *If you put a saddle on a pig, then get it to go in the minecart and then get on it, you can ride the minecart without rails. The controls are space bar for forward, D''' for left, and '''A for right. *Minecarts that run into an Iron Golem will bounce off instead of pick them up, which happens with smaller mobs. *When it hits a block like Stone, the minecart can make a funny sound, like "BONG!" *Minecarts can sometimes glitch so you can't get off of them. *If an animal/player in a minecart goes on an activated Activator Rail, it gets popped out of the minecart. *From 14w11a to 14w17a, if a minecart goes too fast and then needs to turn, it can derail. *Also from 14w11a to 14w17a, minecarts can go much faster in a straight line. *In the Pocket Edition, if you place 25 minecarts in a small box, remove the blocks, ride a minecart and then press forward, the minecart will move without rails. Gallery Minecart/Gallery Category:Transportation Category:Minecart Category:Items Category:Blocks Category:Non-Luminous Blocks Category:Interactive blocks Category:Items Not Following the Square Grid Category:Not Stackable Category:Utility